Not A Nice Guy This Time
by keller12917
Summary: Steve was having troubles and it came from someone who didn't know when to stay quiet. After too many times it was finally the last straw. Now here she was waiting for him as though they were fine. Would he tell her off or just accept how she acted once again?


**A/N This story was written as a what happened instead ending for the end of the episode "The Victims" in season two. **

**The title of this story was inspired by the song "No More Mr. Nice Guy" by Alice Cooper.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story for me. **

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Not A Nice Guy This Time**

Steve could not believe what he was seeing. How dare Connie Moore even think she could be at his apartment waiting for him, after all she had said! If this was the first time she had gone off at him the way she did, it might be different but this action was more constant than he cared to think about.

Steve knew there was no way Mike had not missed seeing her as well. A person could not miss hearing the wheels turning in his head. Just as Steve started to speak the radio crackled to life. There was a call to be answered; Steve was hopeful they could stall the call for a little bit as he had a few words to say to Connie Moore.

"Mike, I'll be back. If you need to go could you come back for me in a little bit?"

"Of course, buddy boy."

Mike had not missed the angry fire in Steve's eyes and knew this was not going to be a pretty scene. Mike just hoped Steve would not regret whatever words that were in mind for Connie Moore. Mike Stone had seen his young partner too often end up filled with regret over matters such as this. He answered the call on the radio, hopeful Steve would not be long. The thought of having to leave him alone with such an unfeeling cantankerous person bothered Mike Stone greatly. As Steve got to his stairs Mike saw her rise from her seated position. Mike could not miss the look of dismay on her face as Steve backed off when Connie Moore reached her hand out to touch Steve's face.

"Look if you came here to try to work things out, there is nothing to work out. I want that clear right now. I am sorry won't cut it this time. I have put up with scenes similar to the one you caused in front of Mike more times than I can count or that I care to try to count. We are finished. There is nothing more to say and I really would appreciate if you left now. We got a call just as we pulled up, I told Mike I would be right back." His tone left no room for argument or discussion.

"Don't I even get the chance to explain at all?"

"Sorry, not this time. I am sure whatever you have in mind to say, I have heard it all before. So why waste your breath and my time? Have a nice life and don't let the door hit you on the way out and all that jazz. I've got no time for your drama any longer. I was a schmuck to put up with it at all. That is my final word on the matter. Please don't try to call or come by again or contact me in any way."

"Fine! Have a nice life too. There are plenty of other fish in the sea than a two bit cop."

"Thanks, I plan to. Yes, I am sure there are and I hope you find the shark or snake that has your name on it."

She flew down the stairs in a very hot temper. Steve waited until he was sure Connie Moore was actually going to leave, then he headed back to the car where Mike was waiting. If Mike expected his buddy boy to look shaken or upset he was in for a big surprise. Steve Keller was almost jovial at finally having the chance to say things that should have been said long ago.

"So that's it with Connie Moore, do I understand right, buddy boy?"

"You understand perfectly. I told her there was absolutely nothing to work out and for her to not call or come around again. I have had it."

"I just hope you don't regret it and want her back later. I know you have suffered a lot at her mouth but you sometimes do later on find yourself remorseful."

"Mike, sometimes you can't always be a nice guy. You are right, I have suffered quite a lot and it was about time she was told."

Mike started the car and they left to head to the scene. Once they arrived and were outside the car, Steve was about to head where others were gathered when Mike stopped him. Steve saw him reach into his pocket and wondered.

"Here buddy boy, you might need these again." Mike put Steve's keys in his hand.

"How did you...? I gave these to Connie how did you get them?"

"We have work to do, we better get at it. That can wait till another time."

"Mike..."

Mike moved away at a quick pace. Steve looked at the keys in his hand for a few seconds than shoved them into his pants pocket. He rushed after his boss, his partner and the best friend and adopted dad anyone could ever have. He knew whatever the answer concerning the keys was it would have to wait. For now the best homicide duo in San Francisco had work to do and that would not wait.


End file.
